


Arrow

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Whump, Wounded, lady!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is impaled by an arrow, and the Dragon Riders need to get it out of her so she can fly to Gothi without causing more damage.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Arrow

Astrid thrashed against the hands holding her down. She didn’t mean to fight, but her body was telling her to, her body that was wracked with agony. An arrow had gone in one side of her and out the other. The problem? It was still in her, sticking out of her side. Her friends held her down on her good side, and she screamed and screamed. She couldn’t help it. She’d never felt pain like this before. 

“Astrid, we have to pull it out,” Hiccup was saying. She thought it was Hiccup anyway. “We can’t just leave it in there.”

“Th-then what?” she panted. “Let me bleed out?” Astrid admitted that she herself didn’t know what to do in this situation, but her mind was busy with the pain. It was hammering into all of her senses. It was like she could smell her own anguish, but that was probably the blood. 

“We’ll cauterize it,” Heather told her. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck!  _ Astrid knew this was going to hurt. She was scared. So terribly scared. She didn’t want to be scared. She was a warrior. She was supposed to be able to deal with pain. But she couldn’t. Not pain like this, not when she’d been so thoroughly impaled. 

“Snotlout, snap the end off,” Hiccup ordered. “We’ll pull it out through the other side.”

Astrid screamed and cried as Snotlout did what Hiccup said, the snap jarring the arrow inside of her. Then she was just moaning, sobbing. She still fought against the hands holding her down, but it was Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut combined. There was no way she was getting free. 

Hiccup took ahold of the arrow. 

“Sh-shouldn’t we wait for Gothi?!” Astrid cried in a desperate way to save herself from this.

“No time.” Hiccup clutched her hand. His was bloody. It was  _ her  _ blood. “You’ll get through this, Astrid. I believe in you.” He kissed her on the forehead, and for the moment, that made Astrid feel just a little bit better. She had Hiccup and her friends with her. She was going to be okay. 

Okay didn’t last long though. Hiccup began to tug on the arrow. 

“ _ Argh! Agh!  _ Stop, stop, stop!”

“I have to, Astrid! I’m sorry!” He kept tugging, and tugging, and Astrid could feel it sliding through her insides. Gods, she was going to black out. Maybe that would be better than this. Color drained from her sight, leaking away into nothing, leaving her world gray. It felt like all her blood dropped to her feet. She was going to faint.

The arrow came out. She blacked out for a second or two, or maybe longer, came to when she felt heat near one opening of the wound.

“No, no, no!”

“Astrid, please. You’re making this difficult.” That was Heather’s voice. She was holding the knife. Astrid’s shirt had been rolled up to bare her flesh. There was blood absolutely everywhere, but the wound was clearly visible, a darker spot against the rest of it, a place where the blood was gushing from. 

Astrid’s hands were being held by someone: Hiccup. She looked into his eyes, her vision blurred by tears.

“You can do this,” Hiccup told her. “You’re the strongest person I know.”

Astrid bit her lip, choked on a sob, nodded. “Do it,” she told Heather. 

Heather pressed the heated knife hard against her wound, and Astrid shrieked. This was a whole new agony. She didn’t know how long the cauterization would hold off the bleeding, but it would probably keep her stabilized until they were able to get her to Gothi. Still, that thought hardly entered her mind. All she knew was that it  _ hurt _ . It hurt, it hurt! Her mind and body screamed with her. 

Then the knife was being pressed to the other side of the wound, the exit wound, and Astrid thrashed and kicked as best as she could against the numerous hands holding her still. She held Hiccup’s hand so tightly she was afraid she was going to hear a pop. Hiccup just grimaced and took it. She felt bad, but she didn’t know how to loosen her grip. 

“Done!” Heather announced, pulling the knife away. “We’re done, Astrid. We’re done.”

“Th-thank the gods,” Astrid spluttered. She was crying hard. Gods, she felt so weak. She’d never cried like this in front of Hiccup or any of her friends. She’d never had to be held down either. She thought she’d be able to take pain, but when faced with something like this, she wasn’t able to. 

She released her death grip on Hiccup’s hands. There was blood on her hands now as well. She looked around for Stormfly, saw that she was close by, her eyes slitted from the strong smell and from the screaming. 

“You can fly with me,” Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded, then promptly fainted. 


End file.
